Get drunk again
by Lucy-K2
Summary: UA - OS Larry "Rien ne va plus et Harry boit. Mais un bel inconnu est là, et il le sera toujours."


/ Narrateur externe - point de vue omniscient /

Harry était assis au bar. Il commandait un verre. Le quatrième. Qui serait probablement suivi d'un cinquième. Boire pour oublier. Et tout recommencer...

_C'est quand Louis vit arriver Harry en titubant qu'il réalisa qu'il n'aurait jamais du le laisser seul._

_**Maybe I'll get drunk again to feel a little love **_

Le bouclé avançait péniblement s'affaissant au passage sur toutes les personnes entre lesquelles il circulait. Toute la pièce bougeait. Les murs, les gens. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Vraiment pas bien. Boire pour oublier. "Ce n'est pas une solution" lui avait dit Ashley, sa meilleur amie. Il était allé trop loin. Encore. Elle était partie comme ils le faisaient tous en ce moment autour de lui. Il était tout seul. Et il resterait tout seul face à son mal de crâne qui commençait peu à peu. Il réussit péniblement à s'asseoir sur une des banquettes. Sa tête tournait. Il avait mal au cœur. Il avait besoin d'air. Il tenta de se relever une première fois mais il n'eut même pas la force de s'élever de quelques centimètres. Il rassembla l'ensemble des forces qu'il lui restait et essaya à nouveau. Il leva les fesses, puis sentit un vertige le prendre. Il baissa légèrement la tête, commençant à sombrer. Un bras étranger apparut dans son champ de vision et le saisit par la taille. Harry ne l'avait pas reconnu mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il s'en fichait. Il perdit finalement connaissance dans les bras de l'inconnu tandis que celui-ci ouvrait difficilement la porte des toilettes, le bouclé toujours contre lui.

L'inconnu avança péniblement vers les lavabos soutenant toujours Harry, puis le déposa doucement sur le sol, l'appuyant contre le mur le plus proche. Il ouvrit le robinet, quelques gouttes coulèrent entre ses mains qu'il s'empressa de déposer sur le visage du bouclé. Sa joue, son front. Délicatement. Celui-ci remua légèrement. L'étranger s'humidifia à nouveau les mains puis recommença. Harry posa sa joue contre cette main douce. Leur fraîcheur lui faisait du bien. Il commençait doucement à émerger. Il tenta de se relever, posa d'abord ses mains contre les murs lisses des toilettes. Il posa ensuite son premier pied au sol, puis un deuxième, ses jambes ne purent supporter son poids et il s'écroula. Les mains de l'inconnu le saisir par la taille, pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Encore une fois. Il s'affala alors contre le torse de l'individu. Masculin. Sans aucun doute. Hollister.. Ce doux parfum envahit ses narines. Il s'appuya davantage sur cette personne, qui ne lui était désormais plus inconnue...

- "Lou.."  
- "Harry..."  
- "Tu es venu.."  
- "Oui.."  
- "Tu m'en veux plus alors ?"  
- "Non je t'en veux plus Harry.."

Le bouclé se serra plus fortement contre le torse rassurant de son aîné qui referma ses bras autour de son corps.  
Un léger vertige l'envahit. Il avait l'impression que le sol bougeait sous ses pieds, que les murs tremblaient. Il n'osait pas bouger. Il se raccrochait à son ami, qui était désormais son point d'ancrage.  
- "Louis... Je me sens pas très bien.."  
Louis, inquiet, décolla le bouclé de lui et le regarda. Ses yeux étaient rouges, sa peau pâle. Il déposa une main sur son front. Chaud. Tout comme la pièce où ils se trouvaient. De la chaleur émanait de chaque personne présente à l'intérieur et cela n'arrangeait rien à son mal. Il avait besoin d'air, d'air frais.  
- "Viens on sort.."  
Il se saisit de sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite. La salle était bondée. Il s'engagea dans la foule, rapprochant Harry de lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre à travers ce slalom interminable. Leurs doigts entrelacés, il raffermissait sa prise à chaque fois qu'ils passaient entre de nouveaux danseurs. Il ne le lâcherait plus, plus jamais...

_**I'd do it all over again, all I went through, led me to you...**_ __

Harry s'allongea sur les quelques mètres carrés d'herbe que l'on pouvait trouver devant la boîte de nuit. Aucun bruit. Rien n'aurait pu montrer que de la musique très forte était diffusée dans le bâtiment derrière eux. On pouvait entendre le son de la nuit. Oui ce son indescriptible que l'on ne peut entendre que lorsqu'il fait nuit. Nuit noire. Ou presque.  
Un lampadaire allumé qui perturbe cette douce pénombre. Pas de bruit mais un son.. Une voiture au loin. Le vent qui joue avec les branches d'un arbre. Un oiseau. Toujours une multitude de sons qui font que le silence n'est jamais parfait. Des sons qui nous rappellent que nous sommes vivants. Que la nuit est belle. Qui nous laisse apprécier ces instants purs et magiques...  
Harry n'avait pas bougé, couché sous le ciel étoilé. Il observait chacune d'entre elles. Une à une.

- "Quand j'étais petit je pensais que chaque étoile représentait une personne.. Que lorsqu'une personne mourrait, elle montait au ciel et se transformait en étoile. Pour veiller sur nous. Veiller sur moi.. Et puis j'ai grandi. Et j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas le cas.. Quand quelqu'un part, il part.. Et ces étoiles ne sont que de simples étoiles.. De très jolies étoiles certes mais uniquement des étoiles..."  
Louis avait observé Harry pendant toute la durée de son monologue. Il y a des actes simples qui nous font découvrir des beautés toute aussi simples. Observer les étoiles en faisait parti. Il aimait le faire. Quand il était petit, avec son père, ils pouvaient rester des heures entières à fixer le ciel. Attendant juste l'arrivée d'une étoile filante, observant les constellations. C'était leur moment à eux. Rien qu'à eux...  
Il s'allongea à côté du bouclé, leurs épaules l'une contre l'autre. Et il observa à son tour. Quelques minutes passèrent. Peut être plus. Il n'aurait pu le dire. En dressant l'oreille il entendit la respiration du bouclé qui commençait à s'endormir. Respiration calme, de plus en plus lente, comme un doux murmure qui accompagnait le son de la nuit...

- "Harry ? Harry, on va rentrer.."  
- "Hum.."  
- "Aller debout !"  
Il se leva puis aida le bouclé à se relever. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Louis installa Harry du côté passager, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et il n'aurait pas pu s'attacher seul. L'aîné fit le tour et s'installa au volant. Il jeta un œil vers le bouclé qui s'était déjà assoupi. Sa respiration était calme et régulière. Ses traits étaient détendus. Un faible sourire illumina le visage de Louis.

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'immense bâtisse des Tomlinson. Louis se gara devant l'entrée. Harry dormait toujours. Sa respiration n'avait pas changé, son sommeil n'avait pas été perturbé par le trajet. Il bougea légèrement. Louis déposa délicatement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. Une caresse légère comme une plume. Le bouclé cligna des yeux revenant peu à peu à la réalité. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Les grands yeux bleus de Louis le fixaient. Voyant qu'Harry était bien réveillé il sortit de la voiture, suivi par son ami quelques instants après.  
Ils franchirent le seuil de la maison, déposant leurs manteaux derrière la porte. Harry semblait plus lucide que les heures précédentes mais les litres ingurgités accompagnés de la fatigue ne l'aidaient pas à marcher totalement droit. Il réclama l'aide de Louis en tendant simplement la main. Aide qu'il lui accorda immédiatement.  
Harry s'accrocha à la rampe de la main gauche et restai cramponné à Louis de son autre main. L'ascension fut difficile, il ne loupa aucune marche mais de justesse certaines fois. La fatigue le gagnant un peu plus à chaque pas. L'aîné ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, invitant, d'un signe de tête, le bouclé à passer devant.

- "J'ai le droit ?"  
- "Bien sûr. C'est ta chambre tu sais.. "  
- ".. C'est la tienne surtout..."  
- "Oui mais depuis que tu as emménagé ici, c'est la tienne aussi.."  
Harry regarda Louis. Un sourire éblouissant recouvra son visage. Il lui avait pardonné et il pouvait même regagner "leur" chambre.

- "On dort ensemble hein ? Tu.. ça.. tu m'as manqué.."  
- "Si tu veux oui."  
Le bouclé se déshabilla et s'allongea sur le lit. Il fut aussitôt rejoint par Louis qui rabattit les couvertures sur eux. Leurs regards étaient fixés sur le plafond. Aucun mot n'était prononcé..  
C'est Harry qui brisa finalement le silence au bout de quelques minutes.

- "Je suis désolé.. J'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. C'était excessif et j'en suis désolé. Je.. quand tu es revenu.. et que tu avais pas répondu à mes appels.. tu réponds toujours à mes appels ! je. je sais pas j'étais jaloux. Oui horriblement jaloux de.. de cette fille. De ton amie.. Que tu nous a pas encore présenté d'ailleurs.. Et je me suis fais des films, j'ai douté.. Mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et.. je pense qu'on est assez proche pour que rien n'y personne ne puisse se mettre en travers de notre.. amitié même une fille que.. que tu pourrais aimer et.. Et j'ai besoin de toi Louis. Putain oui j'ai besoin de toi.. Ces quelques semaines ont été horrible.. Pas pouvoir te parler.. Pas pouvoir rire ensemble.. Pas pouvoir.. te.. prendre dans mes bras. Je.. voilà.. Je sais pas si tu me pardonnes vraiment ou si tu as eu pitié de moi ce soir.. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas et que tout pourra redevenir comme avant, juste comme avant, c'est la seule chose dont j'ai besoin..."

Des larmes envahirent ses prunelles. Il les essuya d'un revers de main. Il lui avait dit. Tout. Il avait malgré ça légèrement atténué ses sentiments. Il préférait commencer doucement... et voir ensuite comment tout ceci pourrait évoluer.

Louis n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Ses yeux fixaient toujours le plafond. Il sentit Harry se tendre à ses côtés. Leurs bras se touchaient, épaule contre épaule. Il se saisit de la main d'Harry, entrelaçant leurs doigts. C'était sa réponse. Pour l'instant. Il ne pouvait pas en dire plus. C'est dans cette position qu'ils s'endormirent, à nouveau réuni, comme si ces dernières semaines n'avaient jamais existé.


End file.
